A Reylo Christmas Story
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Christmas is here and the Resistance and the First Order are busy celebrating the festive season. How are our two Force-wielders coping in this time away from one another? (One shot with slight spoilers from the Last Jedi. )
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas is just around the corner so I thought maybe I should write a Reylo Christmas flick. Don't kill me for shipping them, I just think they're really cute together. Hope you enjoy this one shot! I don't own the characters.**

The inside of the Millenium falcon was quiet, at least for the time being. When the clock struck midnight, the place was lighted up with dozens of colorful lights, setting the whole place into a wonderful array of colour as people popped the crackers. "Merry Christmas!" everyone yelled as they hugged onto each other, lights twinkling above them as they celebrated the festive season.

Things haven't been too good for the Resistance with only what was remaining of the Resistance being on board the Millenium Falcon but everyone figured it would be a good idea to have a break from making war plans on throwing over the First Order. Even Leia seemed to be having a good time despite having just lost her brother not long after her husband died.

Rey leaned against the wall, watching as everyone began to bring out drinks and food, drinking themselves silly as they blasted music around the ship. Poe and Finn were starting to get tipsy even though they had just started drinking and Rose had to pull them apart to prevent them from smooching each other as the rest of the crew yelled at them to do it. Rey drank the alcohol in tiny sips, not used to something so expensive after living her entire life as a scavenger on a planet without much water. She didn't like the bitter taste anyway.

As she watched everyone celebrate, she recalled what was Jakku's version of Christmas. If they managed to turn in a haul for the day, they would be given the most what was called a mince pie and Rey often wondered if it wasn't actually made of some alien poop since it smelled funny. She wrinkled her nose at the thought and shoved the pie she had in her hand into her mouth, savouring the taste.

"Let's play the king's game!" someone shouted as the crowd roared with agreement. Even Leia looked like she agreed and Rey soon found herself being dragged over to the table where everyone was seated, Poe drawing numbers onto sticks and holding them in his fist. Not knowing what the heck was going on, Rey just snatched a stick and Poe yelled, "I am the king!" As the crowd applauded, he placed a booted shoe onto the table, grinning as he yelled, "Numbers 1 and 4! Kiss each other!"

Rey turned pale as she looked at her stick. The number four flashed on it and she heard a familiar sound. Finn gaped at her, apparently shocked enough to be pulled out of his drunk stupor to know what kind of trouble they had landed themselves into. "Oh no. I am not doing this," she said as Poe clapped her on the back. "Come on. Don't be a spoil sport!" he grinned as the Resistance cheered them on, chanting "Kiss!" Even Rose didn't seem to mind the man she liked being forced to kiss another girl as she dragged him over to Rey, nearly making him slam into her.

"Come on! We haven't got all day! We have a war to win!" Poe roared as the cheers grew louder and louder. Rey felt her face getting hot, turning red as Finn flushed as well. "Sorry Rey," he muttered as he grabbed her arm. "Just get it over with," she mumbled as she felt their lips collide. The room exploded into applause as they kissed for a brief moment, everyone hooting and screaming as the sticks were collected once more. Rey didn't mind Finn, he was a dear friend to her but kissing…

"I need some air," she said as she went off to her room to cool down. She felt like she had just been robbed of her first kiss, which was exactly what happened and she didn't feel good about it at all. She was just glad that it was Finn and not Poe or someone else she wasn't close with. She closed the door behind her, letting herself lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she waited for it to happen. She felt the room becoming quiet as though she was being boxed in somewhere else and she felt it as she smiled, "Hey Ben."

…

Kylo Ren had no idea why in the world the First Order wanted to celebrate Christmas. He knew it was an earth holiday that the entire galaxy seemed to have adopted over the centuries and the whole base had been decorated to make it seem more lively than it could be. Storm Troopers were running around with beer in their hands, laughing as they drank themselves silly and wearing Santa Claus hats. Some were giving gifts to each other and some were even making out under mistle toe that had been hung at random areas around the base. Kylo had to stop himself from choking them since he hated the sight of people kissing.

"Oh there you are, Supreme Leader!' a familiar annoying voice said as Hux appeared from around the corner, a drink in hand as he took a swing from it. He gave a sigh of happiness as he chucked the bottle across the hall, nearly hitting Kylo in the face. "What do yo want?" he hissed as Hux wrapped an arm around him. "I am about to hug you, sir. Hic!' he grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kylo.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" he demanded as he tried to pluck off the drunk general clinging onto his waist like a monkey. "I have been told to hug the Supreme Leader because of a bet! If I don't do it, I won't get another drink so please be cooperative," he said as he tried to squeeze him. Kylo had enough as he used the Force to lift him into the air and chuck him into the wall, sending him yelling in pain.

"Come on, sir! Just five seconds!" Hux shouted as Kylo rounded around him, glaring at him so menacingly Hux gulped."Unless you want me to choke you using the Force, you can try," he growled as he entered his quarters and slammed the door behind him. He even put on extra passwords on the lock so that people wouldn't try to be funny that day.

He threw off his cape and slumped into bed, relieved that he could have some privacy after a crazy day of having to make Christmas speeches and cutting cake, wherever they got it from. He never liked Christmas very much because it reminded him of how his parents prioritized their work over him. But he did recall the few times where they sat around the tree in their home, Kylo playing with his toys that Han had smuggled from somewhere and Leia wearing nice clothes and talking and playing with her husband and child.

Kylo hadn't thought of his father in a while and now with his uncle gone, he could imagine how his mother was feeling now this festive season. He thought maybe he could connect to her with the Force to wish her Merry Christmas but he thought it wouldn't be worth the bother anyway since she would be mad at him for killing her husband and brother.

Instead Kylo closed his eyes, wishing he could gaze upon the brown hair and eyes of the girl he yearned for. When her first saw her, he knew that they were meant to rule the galaxy as the strongest Force wielders, everyone submitting to them. Her zeal and will to succeed despite having such a sickening past of being tossed aside by her parents so they could have some booze made him want to embrace her and take away all of her sorrow. When they were connected with the Force, he had sensed her doubt in Luke and the others, and also how she wished to bring him back to the light. He admired her for that.

"Hey Ben," a familiar voice said as he opened his eyes to see Rey lying across from him. She seemed to be in her own bed but he felt as though she was in his room. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed his eyes, savouring the moment that they had now. "I don't know. I just wanted to escape from a Christmas prank gone wrong and here I am," she said. Her voice could lull him to sleep right there and then.

"What happened?' he asked as she sighed, "Finn kissed me." That made him buck up from bed, moving to her at such speed even he got scared. "He what?" he snapped as she waved her hands, "Don't worry. Nothing else happened. It was just a game." "If that FN 2187 were to do something to you, I will personally send him to the pits of hell," he snarled as he sat back onto his bed. Why was he fuming over a kiss? It was just a game but then, he had gotten very mad at Hux because of a small hug.

"How did it feel?" he asked as she turned slightly red with embarrassment, "It was wet but fine." He smiled to himself, thinking of how he would sweep her to heaven if the kiss was done by him. He mentally slapped himself, thinking of why he had such thoughts about the woman who could be the death of him. Why does she attract him so much? No one ever pulled the strings of his heart before this way. He looked at her face, seeing her eyes moving, searching through him before they landed on his lips.

He stood up and strode over to her, pulling her against him as he kissed her hard on the mouth. She squeaked underneath him but didn't break from the kiss, instead grabbing onto his shirt and kissing him harder. He growled as he picked her up and moved to the bed, her body feeling so real that he could have sworn she was there with him in his room. Oh, how he wanted to lay her bare in front of him so he could pick her off, bit by bit, slowly and painfully.

"Let's not do this now," she whispered as he smiled, his arm moving to the bottom of his shirt to pull it off. "Now you see me," he whispered as he collided with her mouth once more, drinking in her very essence. Rey filled his soul with joy, the perfect thing to bring balance to the conflicts of his heart. "Ben, come to me," she whispered as his mouth brushed her ear, "You know I can't." "Let's us not talk about war for a minute and enjoy the moment," he growled as he kissed her harder.

He felt her body tense beneath his and he thought she would be ready to do it for him. Instead, she gently placed her hands onto his chest and sat up, smiling a little sadly as she sat crossed legged. "Ben, I would like to do this but maybe some other time. I'm just a projection after all," she said. "But you feel so real," he whispered as she stroked his face. "We will. In time," she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He sat up straight, suddenly feeling shy to be half naked in the presence of a woman.

"I never knew you were so ripped," she grinned as he smiled a little. "I work out a lot," he said as she punched him lightly on the chest. "I'll see you around. Merry Christmas Ben," she said as she disappeared from view, leaving just him in his room. As Kylo felt the lingering presence of Rey on his body and lips, he smiled to himself as he lay on his bed, lifting his hand to the air as he thought of his past Christmas experiences. This had to be the best Christmas present he ever received.

Rey on the other hand was turning in her bed, squealing to herself at how she thought that her kiss turned out right after all. However, she was not about to tell Leia Organa that she had made out with her son in an out of world experience when she heard a soft knock on the door. "The turkey is ready if you want some,' she called as Rey sat up. "Coming," she said as she stood up, Ben Solo's presence still lingering on her as she left the comfort of her room.

 **This went a bit further then I thought I would write but I hoped you guys like it!**

 **If you liked this story, check out my other stories "Deep Bonds with the Force"which focuses on Rey and Kylo Ren and "Inner Demons of the Dark side" which focuses on Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren.**

 **Merry Christmas and may the Force be with you all who are traveling home this festive** **season!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas guys! Since today is the holidays and I have free time, I thought maybe I should add a little chapter to the story. I don't own the characters.**

After having her time getting stuffed with all that Christmas food, Rey found herself back in her room once more, not being able to take in all the craziness of the festive season. She was still reeling from her time with Ben earlier that day and she grinned to herself as she settled in the nest of pillows, her face buried in it trying to take in what lingering scent of Ben Solo was left behind.

It was nearing the end of the day and the time will soon come for everyone to exchange presents. She thought of the gifts she had gotten for everyone, things she managed to salvage around that would be okay for everyone. She wondered how did they even managed to do shopping when they were on the run from the First Order.

"Come on, Rey. Open up! Its time to exchange gifts!' Poe yelled as he hammered on her door. He had been getting drunk with the rest of the crew for most of the day but he managed to be as sober as he could for now, although the strong scent of alcohol still lingered on him. She heard his feet moving away as he sang, "Deck the Halls" in a high pitch voice, turning from loud to muffled thuds.

She picked up the presents she had gotten for everyone and was about to turn to leave when she thought of the other person she hadn't prepared anything for. She thought of Ben, how lonely he would be at this moment since he couldn't exactly be all jolly with the rest of the First Order since it was, first of all, not in his nature to be jolly and also, the Supreme Leader was not supposed to be seen tipsy at a party on a Christmas day.

Putting aside Ben Solo for the moment, Rey walked down to the lounge area where everyone was seated in a circle, a hologram of a Christmas tree shining on the table. "Come on, people! Get your presents out!" Finn shouted as he waved a bag in his hand. Everyone started to wish each other Merry Christmas and the place was soon filled with wrapping being torn and everyone commenting on each others presents. They made it a point to make sure everyone knew just who they received the present from and how they reacted to it.

"Shit, this is cool," Finn said as he pulled out a jacket from his bag, pulling it on as he spun around in it. Rey was glad she managed to get his size right because she had found it in a junk sale on Jakku and she thought he would like it since his old one was getting holes in it. Poe was equally pleased as well that he had a jacket and he started to compare with Finn on who's jacket was cooler.

Rey turned the packages in her hands that both of them had got for her. She smiled as she opened the one Finn gave her to find a blaster holder, which she was grateful for even though she hardly ever used a blaster those days and from Poe he had gotten her some good leather boots which she was happy with since hers were falling apart.

"Merry Christmas Rey," Leia beamed as she handed her her present. Rey gave the general a hug as they exchanged their gifts and greetings, moving to open their respective presents. She exclaimed as beautiful soft fabric fell out of the packaging, revealing a bareback dress with pale colours.

"Wow, that is one sexy dress," Poe whistled from the other side of the room as Finnn elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Come on! Try it on!' Rose yelled as everyone chanted for her to do it. Rey had hardly ever worn something so revealing in her life and she felt a little embarrassed to do a catwalk for everyone in the Resistance. Thinking of how everyone needed the cheer and spirit, she moved to her room to change.

She dropped her packages onto the bed, moving to strip out of her clothes to move into the dress. It fitted her nicely and she twirled around in it, letting it bellow around her. She felt like a princess and she wished she had something else to go with it. Seeing so much of her bare skin made her think of how Ben would react if he were to see her in this.

Pushing away any dirty thoughts that came to her mind, she walked into the lounge to receive applause from the crew, everyone commenting on how great she looked. When Poe decided it was time to party, everyone turned on the beat and started to dance, laughing as they danced the night away. Rey wanted to cover her ears from all the loud sounds, not used to the music that blasted out of speakers she wondered where Poe got them from.

After dancing with Finn and Poe and several of the others, she retreated to her room, moving to strip out of her dress when she thought of Ben. She thought of how she did not have a proper present for him, although having made out earlier that day should have counted as a present. Her hand still fastened on the clasp behind her back, she moved to the bed, clearing the presents to make it more comfortable as she concentrated on the Force. For the first time since it happened, she wished she could link with Ben there and then.

…

Ben had to clamp his hands over his ears as he stomped out of his room, the music blasting throughout the base sending him into a fiery tantrum. He hated loud music and people getting tipsy, even though he used to get tipsy back in the day. He walked around getting greeted by drunk members of staff and Hux had to be slammed away using the Force a few times when he tried to hug him for the extra drink. Looks like the running gag of the day at the First Order base was whoever gave him a hug for more than ten seconds would win 10000 galactic credits.

He sighed as he chucked yet another unconscious Storm Trooper into the wall, making his way to the bar to get a drink. He dropped some coins onto the table, which were swiped by the bartender who proceeded to give him a glass of wine. "Noisy today, isn't it sir?" he said as Ben took a gulp of the liquid. He needed it to survive the day as he asked for more.

"Tell me about it. Its driving me so nuts I could just blow up the base," he growled as he downed his second drink in a row. "I will believe that sir," the bartender commented as Ben swiped a flask from his belt and handed it to him. "Fill it," he snarled and the man quickly did so in case Ben decided to swipe off his head.

Ben made it back to his quarters, saving the drink for later that day when he stopped outside of his room. He felt someone sitting in his bed with the Force and he thought he must have been dreaming. Without thinking, he began to check himself, seeing if he could make himself neater and cleaner. Cursing himself for being an idiot, he opened the door to find Rey sitting on his bed in a flowing dress of bright colours.

He thought he felt his jaw drop as she smiled at him. She looked like an angel descended from heaven just for him as he moved towards her, his hand reaching out to touch her. "Just be gentle. I'm not used to this," she murmured as he stroked her bare back. Her skin was so soft, even though she was a projection. "I forgot to get you something for Christmas," he muttered as she giggled, "I didn't know you would get someone something."

"Anything for you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, the fabric tickling him as he held onto her, his lips colliding with Rey as they fell onto his bed. Shit, he felt so alive now, all the music from outside dying as the world was only him and Rey. She felt so alive as she held onto him, whispering in his ear to come with her. The usual conversation which always ended up with the same answer.

Then they started to hear music pouring from outside. Looking at the time, it seemed that the annual dance for the Christmas celebration had started and that meant that nice music floated around the base, people just dancing wherever they were since no one really cared where they danced. Everyone just wanted to dance away that night. Ben looked at Rey, all clad in her dress and he smiled to himself as he offered his hand.

"Rey, may I have this dance?" he asked, glad that his hand wasn't sweaty as she took it. He pulled her against him as the music flowed into the room. Wondering how did it even managed to penetrate the walls, they began to dance, letting each other melt away all their anxiety and fears for the night, relaxing in each others presence. Ben thought of the small dances he used to have as a child with his parents when Christmas music played. He always thought his father was a ladies man when it came to dancing. That thought made him bite his lip.

"You're not a bad dancer," Rey commented. She had slight practice of dancing to wanky music back in her home at Jakku but that was about it. The music being played as so smooth and refined she wondered who could have played them. She closed her eyes as she danced, letting herself sink deeper into Ben. When she next opened her eyes, he was kissing her once more, this time with a fiery vengeance. They spun around, Ben dropping her low enough for her hair to sweep the floor, cascading out of its bun. Ben ran his fingers through the soft hair as he brought her back up.

"Merry Christmas Ben," she said as they broke apart for a moment. He was sweating as he ripped off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He didn't hesitate to kiss her once more and they continued to do so until they found themselves lying on the bed, hands interlaced with one another, breathing hard. He wanted to rip off the dress to reveal her everything but he thought of how impossible it would be to it it there. He would have to be patient and wait for the real Rey to come.

"I never knew kissing was hard work," he panted as she laughed. "Me neither," she said and he thought how pure she sounded than. "Stay with me," he whispered as he slowly pulled the blankets over them. He thought of how lonely his past Christmas's with his family had been and how no one really celebrated together with him. Now Rey was here and she was all he needed. "Sure," she said as she wrapped herself around him, leading him to the best dream he ever had in a long time.


	3. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


	4. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
